


安息日的羔羊

by fareyewell



Series: Haytham a devil & his angel [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angel!Connor, Devil!Haytham, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pregnant Sex, non-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 康纳是个低阶天使，被派去一个小镇管理地方，而他却意外被本堂神父吸引了，直到他发现神父并不像看起来的一样。





	安息日的羔羊

康纳从夜间的炎热中醒来，大汗淋漓，他的背脊火辣辣地疼痛着，像是肩胛快被碾碎。这种疼痛已经持续了很久，这些日子无时无刻不在他的背上肆虐，而他毫无办法。

年轻人从床上坐起来，踉跄两步跌跪在地板上发出响亮的磕碰声，他吓了一跳，生怕惊醒了楼下房东一家的安眠。但夜晚还是静悄悄的，窗外的树上乌鸦不祥地嘶鸣，康纳松了口气，他在地板上坐好，随后一双翅膀从他背上舒展开，在狭小的房间蜷缩着。康纳弓起背把翼角送到自己面前，昏暗光线下覆羽的损伤清晰可见，年轻人咬住下唇。他现在没有多余的力量去修复自己的翅膀了，这一切都是他自作孽，说什么都来不及了。

接下来还不等他起身，剧烈的阵痛和虚脱感随即像潮水般涌来，把他淹没，康纳趴伏在地板上，汗一层层浸湿衣服。他抖着手抚上自己的小腹——这个日夜折磨他的根源，那天在忏悔室发生的事情盘旋在他脑海中，康纳没法去指责那个暴徒，他知道发展成这样究竟有多少是自己的纵容。

恶魔的话语环绕在他耳边，他咬住了康纳的耳朵，声音像从深渊里探出的手，死死扯住年轻人的脚腕，把他拖下去。

“这是你想要的，小翅膀，你有罪，你勾引了一个正派的神父。”他说，康纳摇着头否认，随后被海尔森咬在脖子上，他不清楚自己有没有叫出声，外面是前来祈祷和忏悔的人，他离开教堂时面无血色，几乎无法自己行走，海尔森站在神坛旁边，那样冷淡、刻薄地目送他，嘴角一抹讥笑，年轻人不敢回头。

他没再去教堂了，他从一开始就不应该去。康纳知道这其中有多少自己的私心，海尔森站在教堂门口的树下，一身漆黑的修士服，头发梳得整整齐齐，天使不由自主地被吸引了。白日无事的空闲，他就飞到教堂里的大十字架上坐着，看海尔森宣讲布道。那天男人却突然抬起头来，对着他的方向微微一笑。

康纳吓坏了，他落荒而逃。但是没过两天再次控制不住自己，海尔森对他的出现毫不意外。

“我没想过天使会是真的，”神父说，在康纳的默许下摸了摸他的翅膀，“你真可爱。”

“谢谢。”年轻人脸红了，他坐在神坛的桌子上晃荡着腿，离海尔森是这样近。他被神父捉住下巴，一个吻。

那之后就一发不可收拾。他藏到教堂院子的康乃馨花丛里等着海尔森，在男人讲学时抖落羽毛落到他书页上，他甚至留宿在教堂的房子里，钻上海尔森的床。人类身上皂角的味道好闻极了，像云朵织的网。在康纳看不见的地方，他的翅膀渐渐被越缚越紧，但是天使毫无所觉。他收拢了双翼像幼鸟滑进神父的怀里，枕着安心的温度入眠，而海尔森却在午夜睁开眼睛，獠牙在天使的颈侧逡巡。

这些事情发生的是那样隐秘和不动声色，等到康纳发现时为时已晚。他的第一片飞羽灰败残破，像初秋的落叶在空气中化为齑粉，那一刻灼烧的疼痛席卷了整个翅膀。他冒着大雨冲进教堂，无助地扑进海尔森怀里，但迎接他的是神父的笑容和尖牙。

这一切都能解释了。为什么他会不可自抑被海尔森吸引，为什么一个人类却能看见他，为什么他的力量日渐衰弱。一个漆黑的骗局在此刻显形，康纳来不及挣扎就跌落进去。

海尔森把他拖进了忏悔室，拖进那个漆黑、痛苦的噩梦里。那天回去康纳就开始发烧，病痛和悔恨纠缠着他，力量更加快速地流失——没过多久康纳就意识到了这种反常衰竭的根源。海尔森带给他的不仅仅是一场如同酷刑的性爱，还有个无法摆脱的种子从他腹中生长起来。康纳只能再去找海尔森。

这一天的教堂意外空荡荡的，只有海尔森像个鬼魅般徘徊在空旷的大厅里，他捧着本书，看起来一表斯文，对着面无血色的天使微微一笑：“上午好，康纳。”

天使几乎说不出话，海尔森却极其自然地握住他的手，仿佛是个温柔的爱人——康纳触电般抽回手。

“你……你这个欺诈者。”天使终于反应过来，他努力挺起背脊，想让自己看起来坚定有力，但是他虚弱地几乎要流下眼泪，康纳稳了稳声线，再次出言指责道：“你这恶魔，无耻的欺诈者，神会制裁你的。”

海尔森像是被逗笑了。

“我倒是觉得你才是被神抛弃的那个，不幸的小翅膀。你是个堕落的天使，”海尔森说，温情脉脉地抚摸康纳的脸侧——被天使飞快地打开了手，但他毫不在意，“你撒谎，贪婪，耽于色欲。”

“我没有！这些都是你——”

“真的吗？事到如今你还是不肯说真话。我明明什么也没做。我只是个正派勤恳的神父，而你像只迷路的小鸟一样钻进了我的怀里——天使却去勾引神父，康纳，你真是很有做恶魔的天赋。”

“我没有！”康纳愤怒不已，这样的污蔑和指责让他心慌意乱，海尔森却得寸进尺地凑上来，像他们第一次谈话时那样温柔地吻他，然后把天使抵上了桌边。

他来不及去拒绝海尔森了，他也没法拒绝，自从男人在他脖子上咬下那一口开始，仿佛是毒素注进了他的身体，一切都向着无法回转的方向发展。他被情欲和恐惧日日夜夜地折磨，辗转反侧，海尔森甚至会进入他的梦里，撕咬尽夜晚最后的安逸，反复摧残天使日益衰弱的身体。圣光不再保佑他了，康纳知道，他自己比任何人都清楚。当他第一次无法把目光从海尔森身上移开的时候，这趟人世之旅就变成了彻头彻尾的悲剧，那是他堕落的开端。

现在这个道貌岸然的假神父把他按在桌案上，康纳的嗓子里发出细微的悲鸣，翅膀倏忽展开来，在教堂明亮的光线下显得黯淡灰败，羽毛支离破碎，甚至微微渗着血丝，海尔森粗暴地捉起飞羽一角细细查看，无视天使的痛呼。

“这就是你来找我的原因？”海尔森松开了他的翅膀，康纳像只幼鸟那样扑腾着蜷缩起来，一些羽毛脱落飞散，然后消失在空气里，“你堕落了，天使，天堂不再为你敞开门。”

康纳瞪着他，表情愤怒又混杂着哀求，海尔森向他扑上来，恶魔的牙齿咬上他的颈侧，和上一次的位置一样。他被死死压住，男人的手扯下了他的裤子，毫不温柔地插入一根手指，康纳嘶哑地叫出声，眼眶发红，还好海尔森保留了他最后一点点温柔，神父撤出入侵的手指，亲了亲天使汗湿的额头：“放松，小翅膀，我不想在这个地方强奸你。”海尔森的尖牙咬上天使的嘴唇，他托起年轻人的下巴亲吻他，手落上对方温暖的阴茎抚摸起来，“享受它，康纳，让我们彼此都好过一点，于你有什么损失呢？”

天使发出气音，为了下体被抚慰的愉悦瑟缩。他不擅长纵欲，但是这个恶魔却一次一次把他拖进湿漉漉的性爱里。这是不对的，康纳想，但是阴茎诚实地因为外界的刺激而勃起，前液被男人的手涂满了茎身，甚至用指尖放肆地去揉捏下面饱胀的双球，他抬起头呻吟，肌肉紧绷，粘液从会阴流下去沾湿他的股缝、后穴，又流到桌子上，海尔森的眸色渐深，手指再次下滑到那个肉洞，轻松地挤了进去。

“你很享受，天使。”他说，裂开一个残忍的笑容，手掌握住了那团软肉揉捏，甚至挤压摩擦着穴口，有液体从他身下年轻的身体里流出来。男人抬高了康纳的腿去看他的私处，这个长翅膀的小东西还没有被操，肉穴就已经鼓胀嫣红，湿漉漉地冒着水，海尔森的手指添加到更多，更加深入，一下一下把那些淫水挤出来，沿着康纳甜蜜的皮肤流淌。天使弓起背呼吸越来越急促，夹紧了屁股忍耐着，没等海尔森反应过来，年轻人的体腔一阵抽搐，淫水和精液混合着溅了他满手，一股隐秘的气味的扩散开，像是湿透的碎岩或是折断的新枝，海尔森抽抽鼻子愣住了，一个可能性像是闪电击中了他。男人低笑，康纳紧闭着眼睛想要逃避这一切，他这个受辱的表情更加证实了海尔森的猜想。

“你怀孕了。”他笃定道，把天使的长腿抬高，那个秘处还在流水，红肿着开合等待被贯穿，海尔森不再犹豫，抚摸着康纳的胸乳进入了他，湿润柔软的穴肉收缩着包裹住那根阴茎，

康纳放弃了挣扎，侧过脸任由恶魔撞进他的身体，高潮后的肉穴像融化的太妃糖一样又软又黏，他的肉壁也肿胀着，随着男人的每一次抽动带来麻痒的快感，让他头晕目眩。恶魔带给他的不仅是一个不洁的孩子，还有日益饥渴的身体，他躺在海尔森的身下被反复贯穿，小腿打着颤被架到男人的肩膀上，海尔森的汗低落在他身上，恶魔的阴茎破开他的身体越顶越深，一时间空旷的神坛前只有呻吟和水声起伏不定，海尔森把他抱在怀里，啃咬着天使脆弱的肩窝。

康纳感到眼眶酸涩，几乎流不出泪水，他勉强在疯狂的性爱中睁开眼睛。这是一个阴天，天光惨白地从教堂的彩绘玻璃后照射下来，几乎灼伤他的眼睛。在海尔森又一次深顶下康纳无声地发出呻吟，他从恶魔的桎梏中伸出手，像是渴雨的信众在为了生命祈祷。救我、救救我……他哆嗦着嘴唇向他的天父呼救，感到那根滚烫的硬物插捣着体内敏感的软肉，康纳缩起肩膀哽咽。神像几乎近在眼前，比日光更加惨白，冷冷地凝视着圣所里淫乱荒谬的交合，神的子民雌伏在一个恶魔身下，大张着双腿躺在神坛上，穴里夹着恶魔的肉棒，被拖拽进欲望的深潭不可自拔。天父抱着双手眉目低垂，脸上一丝怜悯也无。日光终于是把康纳的眼泪照了出来，那只手在空气中抓抓握握了半晌，最终捏住一团虚无，低垂了下去。

海尔森的肉棒还在他的体内，这场侵犯几乎看不到尽头一样。康纳被他抓起，翻过身来按上桌面，随即又被拓开。男人的手掌在天使最敏感脆弱的背脊迂回，抚摸着柔软温暖的绒羽，天使在被他触碰到翅膀根部的时候发出低柔的哭声，穴里猛地绞紧着吮吸了几下，海尔森对他的反应满意极了，轻咬着康纳发烫的耳尖。

“操一个天使的感觉好极了，你就像我专属的婊子，”他说，手上却还是温柔，“你确实是——你怀了我的孩子。康纳，你会生下它，对吗，我知道你喜欢孩子。”

他抓住康纳的翅膀激烈地摩擦年轻人的内里，他的怀孕的天使几乎一言不发，在性爱里沉默地让人心慌，只是偶尔在海尔森过于粗暴时呜咽着护住自己的肚子。那些液体淫乱地流了满地，海尔森伏在他背上像个可怖的野兽，粗长的阴茎几乎顶上宫口，康纳被他按住脊背动弹不得，体腔一阵阵收缩着，熟悉的热意和酥麻从肉穴深处泛上来，紧缩感一路麻到臀尖，他快到了。

“不、不要顶……我快……海尔森，别……”康纳用手肘撑住桌面试图挣扎起来，但是腿软到差点跌下桌面。神父虚情假意地接住他，手揉上天使胸前丰厚乳肉，手指捏住乳头亵玩。

“康纳，你会给我们的孩子喂奶吗？”那恶魔说，眼睛闪着恶毒的光，“你会做个好母亲，对吗？什么时候这里才会充满蜜一样的乳汁？”他揉捏起那团肉仿佛下一秒那里就可以流出香甜的奶水，康纳为他的话敏感地颤抖，但是没等天使去呵斥那些过分的言论，随着乳头被玩弄的快感，在被恶魔的肉棒深深插捣了几下之后，他绷紧了身体高潮了，呻吟或是哭叫全都哽在喉咙里，后穴里热液一股股流出来，海尔森掐住他的翅膀恶狠狠地把阴茎完全塞进那个抽搐不已的小洞，精液喷溅在穴内，男人尚且半挺的阴茎搅动内里再次带来一个小高潮，随着抽插，过多的液体从缝隙间流出来，康纳浑身发着抖，不等从高潮中恢复过来，背脊上一阵灼烧的疼痛，疼得他几乎大喊起来，但那疼痛随即消散了。他满脸潮红一时无法反应，而身后的恶魔陷入死寂的沉默。

“康纳，你真是让人难以置信。”半晌恶魔说，天使扭过头，一片光亮的羽毛飘落在他眼前，那个引诱他的假神父抚摸着他的翅膀——崭新的、闪闪发亮，在同恶魔悖德的交欢后，他从高潮中生出一对漆黑的新翼。

恶魔露出得逞的笑容：“你应该永远和我在一起。”他宣布道，搂紧了天使年轻汗湿的身体，在那光裸的肩头落下一吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题引申自巴弗灭，羔羊是指康纳，具体内涵可以自行查阅资料进行理解~


End file.
